Inky Promise
by thunderincrimson
Summary: One-Shot. RJ discovers something new about Casey and wants some answers! Casey/RJ. Read to find out.


Title: **Inky Promise**

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: RJ/Casey, Rasey

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: RJ wants answers from Casey!!! XD

A/N: This short one-shot is dedicated to **Sparta** for all her beautiful stories, her love and enthusiasm for PR and for all the hours we spend chatting together!!! Thank you girl, I hope you like it!

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

Casey raised his head to look at his boyfriend. RJ was staring at him, eyebrow raised. His arms were crossed on his chest. Casey felt himself blushing at the pointed glare he was receiving. He didn't know what to think of the situation. Just a minute before he was meditating in the loft, when suddenly RJ stepped in front of him, a unusual serious expression on his handsome face, and dragged him to his room without an explanation. Casey continued to stare at his mate slightly puzzled until the Wolf Master began to speak.

"A tattoo?!" asked RJ.

_Oh crap!! He knows! _thought Casey, fidgeting under RJ' s intense gaze. _Lily! It gotta have been Lily! Me and my stupid mouth! I never know when to shut up. Why did I have to talk about it to _Lily_? I mean, the girl can't keep a secret for more than two minutes!!! and of course of all the people, she let it slip with RJ!!! RJ!!! Unbelievable! _He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to tell his little secret like that. And he certainly didn't planned for RJ to found it out like that. He had imagined something more romantic for the revelation, but now it was all screw up thanks to Cheetah girl downstairs.

Casey was slightly anxious, he didn't know how to interpret RJ' s demeanor. He couldn't understand if his mate was angry or not. However he didn't pondered the question much longer because the look he was receiving asked for an immediate reply.

"Yeah RJ...it-it's just a symbol, nothing major...I-thought that you-" he began to explain.

"Where?" Casey stopped his blubbering to look at the Wolf Master in front of him.

"What?" he asked, not having caught RJ question in his hast to give an suitable answer.

"Where did you have tattooed it?" RJ asked again, his tone and expression unreadable.

Blushing furiously, Casey murmured something inaudible under his breath, all the while swearing mentally at Lily. Meantime, RJ was looking at his mate with secret amusement. He loved when the Cub was embarrassed. The blush he was sporting on his face made him incredibly cute and his blubbering was adorable. It was hard for the Wolf Master not to jump at him in that exact moment, but he restrained himself wanting to reach his goal.

"Pardon me, I didn't catch what you just said Case! Do you mind repeating it?" asked RJ mildly.

"On my...mmh...b-backside, I-I got it on my b-backside, but I..." The Cub's face was now as red as his uniform as he tried to look anywhere but at RJ, not noticing the malicious glim in the eyes of the older man.

"Show me" ordered RJ in a firm tone. Inside his head the wolf growled wanting nothing else but the boy in front of him. _Patient my friend_, chastised RJ, mentally smirking, _all in due time!_

Casey was at loss of words. He could only stare wordlessly at RJ. He was feeling like a naughty boy scolded by his parents.

"Now Casey!" RJ reinforced his words with a hand movement.

The nineteen-years-old swallowed a couple of times before turning around. He slowly lowered his pants a little so that his lover could inspect the tiny kanji that now decorated his right buttock. RJ took a few steps forward to take a better look at the small tattoo, breaking in a wicked grin when he read the little black symbol now adorning his mate. He gently run a finger on the still red skin sending a shiver up Casey's spine. The young tiger moaned involuntary as he felt RJ' s finger touching his skin. The Wolf Master responded immediately to the moan by pressing his face on Casey's neck, inhaling his mate's scent.

"Wolf...you got the kanji for wolf...mmh very fitting my little Tiger!" RJ whispered against Casey's neck, his hot breath caressing the Cub skin. He then turned Casey around to pull him hungrily in a deep, passionate kiss. The younger man melted in his mate's arms. He quickly responded to the kiss while running his hands trough RJ' s long and soft hair. After a very long moment they separated, panting slightly to catch their breath. Their eyes, locked together, were full of desire.

"Mine" murmured RJ huskily before starting kissing his mate again and slowly leading him to the bed.

"I'll be forever yours, my Wolf" answered Casey in between the kisses. _Maybe I should thanks Lily for spitting about the tattoo after all. It sure lead to something interesting! _The young man thought just before his mind filled up with other delicious and distracting thoughts.

THE END

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

A/N: That's it. This was just a little surprise for you **Sparta**! I know you love when RJ goes all possessive on Casey!! But who doesn't!!! XD


End file.
